


General “no-estoy-enamorado” Armitage Hux

by PrincesaSolo



Series: Gingerrose en Español [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hux irritado, Hux no está enamorado pero si, Kylo irritado, Millicent sabe lo que Hux siente, Rose irritada xD, Tension, odio-amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Aquella mecánica no le gustaba, para nada... por supuesto que no... ni un poco ¿o si? ~ One-shot(Gingerrose)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: Gingerrose en Español [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160771
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	General “no-estoy-enamorado” Armitage Hux

El Líder supremo se había despertado temprano como cada jornada. Había tomado una ducha y se había puesto el uniforme. Salió de sus aposentos dejando a la Emperatriz en su ritual de belleza. La vería para desayunar juntos y a solas en escasos treinta minutos, pero primero debía darle algunas instrucciones al General Hux, referentes a los planetas que visitarían ese día.

Kylo fue hasta el puente de mando esperando encontrarse con su aburrida cara pálida y sus ojos azules altivos, pero no lo vio ahí. La ira comenzó a arremolinarse en su cuerpo. Ya iban tres veces en la misma semana que lo cachaba fuera de su puesto sin que hubiera una razón para eso le ni solicitara permiso.

— ¿Alguno podría decirme en dónde diablos se encuentra el Generl Hux? —Bramó con su voz gruesa, pero ninguno de los ingenieros se volteó a verlo porque estaban muertos de miedo.

— Se retiró a sus aposentos mi Lord —contestó el teniente Mitaka.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué? —presionó el Líder Supremo. Mitaka negó con la cabeza. Para Kylo era evidente que algo sabía y necesitaba hacerlo hablar para que él mismo pudiera enfrentarse al pelirrojo—. Teniente, necesito que sea claro conmigo y me diga que es lo que ha notado por parte del General. Le aseguro que no habrá repercusiones —Mitaka lo pensó por unos segundos solamente. Luego se acercó un poco más a su líder y habló en tono bajo:

— De un tiempo para acá el General llega más molesto de lo habitual. Le llama la atención a absolutamente todo el personal y entiendo que lo haga cuando se producen errores, no cuestiono sus métodos, pero, en casi todas las ocasiones no ha sido por algo que el personal haya hecho, a veces no hay razón para que lo haga y simplemente explota.

— Bien. Gracias por la información. Lo arreglaré. Sigan en sus actividades

— ¿Señor? ¿No le gustaría darme a mi las indicaciones que tenía para el General? Será un gusto poder…

— Ocúpate de lo tuyo Mitaka. Tendrás al General de regreso antes de lo que piensas.

El líder supremo salió del puente, hecho una furia. Aquello, era la comprobación de que últimamente el humor del general Hux estaba peor que de costumbre y Kylo ya estaba perdiendo los estribos. Suficiente tenía con sus problemas gobernando la galaxia como para preocuparse por lo que fuera que el pelirrojo tuviera.

Pero algo debía hacer sino quería que hubiera más errores. Un General estresado se traducía en una tripulación estresada lo cual lo llevaba a él a la ruina en sus planes, así que le concernía totalmente.

Dando zancadas, Kylo se dirigió al ala del Supremacía en donde Hux tenía su camarote y cuando estuvo ahí golpeó la puerta de acero varias veces sin importarle lo fuerte que sonara. A decir verdad, hubiera abollado la puerta si eso no le fuera a impedir ver al General.

Un mullido lo recibió del otro lado y segundos después tenía la cara de Armitage en frente.

— ¿Pero qué...? —comenzó a articular el pelirrojo, pero Kylo lo paró con un dedo.

— Eso quiero saber ¿qué demonios pasa? Te ausentas de tus actividades, le gritas al personal sin razón, estás más irritable que de costumbre —puntualizó Kylo ayudado de los dedos de su mano—. La gente comienza a hablar por la nave así que he venido a eso.

— Nada —dijo Hux, desviando la mirada al marco de la puerta de sus aposentos. Según él no había sido tan obvio, pero claro, estaba tan sumido en su coraje que ni cuenta se había dado de que su rendimiento estaba bajando y de que ya toda la tripulación hablaba de sus arranques y sintió más rabia por eso. Se estaba convirtiendo en el mismísimo Kylo Ren.

— Nos tienes hasta la coronilla a todos con tus arranques. ¿Se puede saber ahora por qué dejaste tu puesto? Ya van varias Armitage Hux. Es que ¿No puedes simplemente dejar tus berrinches? —Hux abrió la boca para decir algo pero el Líder volvió a detenerlo porque percibía su respuesta—. Sé lo que estás pensando y no te atrevas a decirlo en voz alta.

— Acerca de mi comportamiento… No sé de qué habla Líder.

— ¡Ay, Por favor! La primera prueba es que estás aquí y no en el puente y te recuerdo que hace dos días me dejaste solo en la junta para irte a supervisar "algo de los Tie Fighters" que jamás me explicaste. Así que ya basta, exijo saber que le pasa al General de la Primera Orden. ¿Es acaso por la presencia de la Emperatriz? ¿Tienes algún problema con ella? Porque si es asi...

-No es ella, por supuesto que no… —comenzó Hux, dándose cuenta que estaba acorralado y si quería seguir viviendo tenía que hablar—, es... en realidad es esa mecánica que ella trajo. ¡No obedece mis órdenes, no quiere cooperar, no es disciplinada, me mira feo y encima ahora se robó el amor de Millicent! Esto no puede seguir así. Ella debe acatarse a lo que se le diga —Kylo rodó los ojos. Tenía que ser una broma.

— Esa chica no va a obedecerte porque NO ERES SU JEFE DIRECTO —lanzó enojado, poniendo énfasis en la frase final. ¿Es que Hux era idiota? ¿Sería que tantos años en la milicia ya le habían atrofiado la cabeza? Kylo consideró la idea de pasarle el manual de procedimientos de la Primera Orden para que recordara sus funciones y viera hasta donde llegaba su línea de mando.

— Pero soy una figura de autoridad en esta nave —se defendió él cómo si eso le diera el derecho de supervisar a la mecánica. El Líder lo miró por unos segundos y percibió el conflicto en el interior de aquel hombre. Y se hizo evidente lo que estaba pasando. Kylo se sorprendió de que hasta para eso Armitage Hux tenía que ser tan petulante y cuadrado—, no sé qué clase de privilegios cree que tiene por ser la amiga de la Emperatriz...

-Mira Hux, ya cállate y ve a pedirle una cita antes de que hagas que te mande en una cápsula de escape a Tatooine —el Lider Supremo bajó la vista hacia Millicent que estaba sentada entre los dos—. No sé cómo lo aguantas —le dijo y se giró en sus talones.

— ¿Insinúa acaso que estoy e-enamo… que siento algo por esa mujer? —soltó Armitage irritado por lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Regresa a tu puesto, que no estás de vacaciones! —le gritó Kylo mientras caminaba para tomar el desayuno con Rey. Necesitaba verla, abrazarla y besarla y que ella le ayudara a tranquilizarse como siempre lograba hacer.

Por su parte Armitage Hux se había quedado estoico en la puerta, procesando lo que el Líder Supremo le acababa de decir.

— _¿Pedirle una cita a la mecánica? ¿Cómo por qué?_ —pensó el pelirrojo. De ninguna manera algo así iba a pasar. Él la detestaba desde que la había visto. Odiaba su mirada, sus ojos rasgados, su nariz pequeña. Odiaba verla trabajar tanto, mancharse el uniforme sin ningún reparo. Odiaba ver sus herramientas esparcidas por todo el suelo del taller. Y su risa… odiaba su sonido cuando llegaba a escucharla enfrascada en alguna conversación con la Emperatriz. ¿De dónde había sacado Kylo tantas tonterías? Ah si, a Hux se le olvidaba que el Líder Supremo podía ostentar el título de comandante de la Primera Orden pero estaba que se moría por la ex carroñera de Jakku ahora Emperatriz, quién lo había envuelto en un extraño hechizo quizás usando eso a lo que le llamaban "fuerza". Pero él no creía en esas cosas y a él no le iban a pasar.

El General salió de su cuarto para ir a cumplir con sus actividades del día. Bien, si… reconocía que no había tenido los mejores días en los últimos meses. Ni había desempeñado como se debían sus labores, pero es que no podía concentrarse. Todo el tiempo la chica mecánica estaba en sus pensamientos. Quería que se fuera. Quería dejar de encontrársela. Quería que dejara de robarse a Millicent y jugar con ella cada que se la topaba en los pasillos y sobre todo quería que lo dejara de mirar de esa forma, en que lo hacía, como si no le tuviera respeto ni mucho menos miedo. Pero si de eso se trataba, él podía ser muy aterrador si se lo proponía.

Hux tomó aire mientras caminaba sintiendo que a él llegaba la revelación de que tenía que bajarle dos rayas a su estrés antes de que echara a perder algo y estuviera en serios problemas. Aquella intervención del Líder había sido la advertencia y lo conocía. Él no amenazaba dos veces y no quería ser ahorcado de nuevo por él y mucho menos ser enviado a un lugar tan horrible como lo era Tatooine.

* * *

— Rey, tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo Kylo, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta y haciendo su plato hacia un lado para despejar la mesa. Rey percibió la seriedad de su esposo enseguida.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Sabes si Rose Tico siente algo por Hux o tiene algún interés en él? —la Emperatriz tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por parar la carcajada que había soltado en cuánto vio que el Líder Supremo no le estaba gastando una broma. Por su cara se dio cuenta de que lo preguntaba enserio.

— Vaya… no… no me ha dicho nada… pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Creo que está enamorado de ella y todo eso ha repercutido en su desempeño y ya me tiene harto. Por la nave se escuchan rumores de sus arranques. Por supuesto él lo negó, pero para mí es bastante claro.

— Oh… —exclamó divertida su esposa—. ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Cómo sabes que en realidad todo esto es por amor y no porque la detesta? —Kylo se quedó callado ante el cuestionamiento, pero Rey pudo leerle la mente y ahora si no se guardó la risa—. Con que tu actuaste igual cuando te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por mi… eso es tan tierno cielo… —dijo ella tomándole la mano sobre la mesa—. Enserio que ustedes dos serían buenos amigos, ya te lo he dicho.

— ¡Tonterías! —exclamó Kylo dejando caer su peso en el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Le aconsejaste algo? —indagó la Emperatriz.

— No, lo amenacé con mandarlo a Tatooine sino le pedía una cita.

— Me gusta la idea —aplaudió Rey

— ¿De mandarlo a Taooine?

— ¡No! De la cita, mi amor. Aunque, por el carácter de Rose no se lo va a dejar fácil. Si él es grosero con ella, se lo va a regresar del mismo modo.

— ¿No hay alguna forma de acelerar todo esto? —preguntó él, masajeándose las cienes—. No quiero más distracciones.

— Umm… tengo una idea…

* * *

Hux había recibido instrucciones del Líder Supremo de acudir a la lanzadera de Kylo Ren en donde "le iban a entregar un paquete para la Emperatriz". Definitivamente el Líder Supremo se estaba volviendo loco, pero percibía que era su manera de amonestar sus fallas y su ausencia y prefería mil veces hacerla de mensajero a que lo alzara por los aires y lo asfixiara.

Cuando llegó ahí se encontró con la sorpresa de que aquella chica, Rose, estaba aen la compuerta trasera, revisando un panel.

Rose que advirtió su presencia, lo miró fugazmente y luego retomó su labor en el panel de control. Hux tuvo que aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención de nuevo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella irritada.

— El Líder Supremo me hizo venir por un paquete para la Emperatriz. Y cómo no veo a nadie más aquí me imagino que está en tu posesión ¿no es así?

— No. Aquí no hay nada para ella y si así fuera, se lo daría yo personalmente. Así que ya puedes irte —Armitage abrió la boca pero no pudo articular palabra. Era evidente que alguien le había tendido una trampa y él había caído por completo. Pero ya se las cobraría al alzado del Líder "Cupido" Supremo.

Armitage quiso irse, pero Rose captó toda su atención y se quedó ahí parado, viendo como ella lo ignoraba y seguía con lo suyo. La expresión de furia de la chica lo atrapó porque se veía condenadamente hermosa con sus mejillas rosadas y los labrios apretados.

— ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí? Me incomoda que me estés viendo.

— No te estaba viendo a ti. Estaba viendo el desastre que tienes —Hux señaló el piso.

— Así se trabaja cuando son cosas manuales, pero es evidente que tú no sabes de eso —zanjó ella tomando ahora una pinza de su caja de herramientas.

Lejos de quererle volver a contestar Armitage encontró admirable el temple de la jovencita. Seguía embobado observándola cuando escuchó que algo hizo corto en el panel que ella había abierto y se dio cuenta de que retiró su mano rápidamente y la agitaba.

Hux se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano para revisársela. Su palma tenía unos puntitos rojos debido a las chispas que le habían saltado. Pasó su dedo pulgar por las pequeñas marcas y le masajeó.

— Deberías desconectar la energía antes de aventurarte a cortar circuitos —algo que Rose ya sabía pero que había omitido gracias a su presencia, que la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

— Q-Qué vas a saber tú de eso...

— Oh… Sé lo suficiente, te lo aseguro. Pero si me sigues juzgando nunca lo vas a descubrir- ¿Te duele? —le dijo, provocando que su corazón saltara.

— E-Estoy bien, g-gracias —Rose se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y se fue dentro de la lanzadera de Kylo para alejarse del General y poder tomar aire.

Armitage se la quedó viendo hasta que ella desapareció de su visión. Segundos después y a paso presuroso fue hasta su camarote. Había algo que estaba sintiendo, algo dentro de él le gritaba que tenía que hacer lo que el tonto de Kylo Ren le había dicho.

Llegó a su habitación sintiéndose un poco más seguro ahí y comenzó a dar vueltas como loco por el lugar. Millicent lo miró extrañada.

— No, Millie, no… esto no puede estar pasando… ella no… ¡ella no me gusta! —exclamó. Millicent le concedió un "Miau" en respuesta y Hux se la quedó viendo—. ¿O si…?

* * *

Rose estaba reparando unos cazas estelares cuando vio que el pelirrojo se le acercaba. Había dejado apenas hacía como veinte minutos atrás el lugar y ya lo tenía de regreso. La chica suspiró. Él le irritaba demasiado y la volvía loca.

El joven llegó hasta ella sin decirle nada y le extendió una nota:

_** Te invito a cenar. Hoy, ala norte, 900 hrs. ***_

Leyó en pulcra caligrafía. Ella lo miró con recelo. No iba a ponerse en evidencia tan rápido.

— Acepto —le anunció y volvió la vista a su tarea. Armitage asintió, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Tenía mucho que arreglar hasta la hora pactada.

* * *

Kylo llegó al puente de mando y se sorprendió gratamente de que el General Armitage Hux estuviera ahí dando instrucciones enérgicamente a diestra y siniestra. En su rostro se dejaba ver una diminuta sonrisa que jamás en la vida le había notado. Sea lo que fuera que hubiera acontecido, tenía que dar gracias porque ya todo había terminado. Podían retomar el rumbo y hacer como que nada había pasado. La gente poco a poco lo olvidaría y él no tendría que preocuparse más por arreglarle la vida al tonto del General.

El Líder Supremo estaba por acercarse a él para darle el pliego del día cuando el pelirrojo lo pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia el elevador por donde él había arribado segundoa antes. Las puertas se abrieron y Rose Tico salió del ascensor mostrando una enorme sonrisa y entregándole una especie de caja negra a Armitage. Kylo se enfureció, sintiendo que Hux y Rose estaban siendo demasiado cínicos por comportarse de esa forma frente a todos, pero para su sorpresa nadie estaba mirándolos. Nadie se iba a enterar todavía de que pasaba algo entre ellos, excepto él. Estaba por apartar la mirada cuando Rose se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Armitage y este le tomó una mano para besarle el dorso.

El Líder Supremo puso los ojos en blanco y se pinzó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Nuevamente… tenía que ser una broma.

Armitage se acercó a él animosamente, ahora destapando esa caja que la mecánica le había dejado.

— ¿Quiere? —le dijo acercándole las galletas en forma de gatito que Rose le había horneado.

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña divagación de un microfic que escribí ayer en twitter... xD
> 
> De verdad AMO poner a nuestro Líder Supremo en situaciones incómodas para él y ADORO a Hux y Rose xDDD
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Me divertí escribiéndolos.


End file.
